shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Maruboshi Renji/History
Childhood As a child, Renji was an orphan who was eventually adopted by a certain swordman at the age of 7, this swordman was a very kind and warm man and someone that Renji was very grateful for, the swordman was a trainer who owned a dojo in Renji's hometown and had lots of student he was known as a skilled swordman and an honorable man, he later decided to teach Renji the art of swordmanship. Under the teachings of his adoptive father Renji started quickly becoming more and more skilled, showing an incredible talent and apptitude for the art, and quickly became his adoptive father's favorite student, his father was very impressed by him. At the age of 13 Renji started having dreams of becoming the world's best swordman, he later told his adoptive father about this, the swordman however completely refused he feared for the safety his beloved son, knowing that for Renji to become the best swordman he would have to defeat the current best swordman making it a very dangerous task. After 3 years however he started having regrets about his decision feeling that crushing his son's dream like that is not very father like, he accepted Renji's wish and let him go persue his dream, Renji later left his island of origin at the age of 16 to chase his dream after bidding farwell to his adoptive father with tears in his eyes. Chasing The Dream After leaving his island of origin, Renji knew that if he was going to persue his dream he would have to find a way of making money to live so he decided to become a bounty hunter. Knowing that he is not prepared to fight Mihawk just yet he challenged many other famous swordmen from all over the seas, he also captured many famous and powerful pirates from all over the world, because of all of this Renji became very famous and known for his power and earned the name "Hikariken no Renji" as a refrence to his swordmanship and his devil fruit's power . At the age of 20 Renji decided that he is now strong enough to challenge the world's strongest swordman Dracule Mihawk and went to look for him and any clue of his whereabouts. Challenging The Best After chasing Mihawk for half a year, Renji finally managed to catch up with him in a certain island, and challenged him for a battle between the two, knowing of Renji's reputation, he thought it would be interesting to fight him so he accepted. At first Renji was totally overwhelmed and pushed into a corner by Mihawk, however things started to change after Renji used two of his most powerful techniques Hikariken and Amaterasu, Renji managed to gain some advantage in the battle, after that he used his Saimintoryu in an attempt to distract and finish off Mihawk, however as expected from the world's best, even though he was distracted by the illusion given to him by saimintoryu, he still managed to dodge Renji's attack at the last minute, and immediatly slashed him when he found an opening, gravely injuring Renji, Renji however managed to heal his injury to an extent using his devil fruit's ability but he was left completely exhausted and weakened, trying to fight back Mihawk cut his sword to half and Renji was completely pushed into a corner. Renji addmited defeat and told mihawk to kill him, mihawk slashed Renji again but left him alive, his last words to him was (enough, you have faught well don't throw away your life for no reason, go train and become stronger, and then the day your sword becomes as sharp as mine come at me, i'll be waiting, "Hikarinken no Renji" ) Second and third battle with Mihawk after 2 years from his battle with Mihawk, by that time Renji had went through intense training improving his Saimintoryu and both his techniques Amaterasu and Hikariken and also creating another technique called Jigoku Hari Renji felt prepared to fight him, and followed him for a long time untill he eventually found him and challenged him again, this time Renji proved to be a much better opponent, the battle was long and raugh for both but the outcome was the same Renji was defeated and spared once more, after this battle Renji was furious, he was ashamed of himself and completely fustrated, so he vowed to win the next time. With a new motivation, Renji trained for another four years, this time however, he trained himself on a certain martial art called Ichi Kenpo , as he had faced two opponents before who used it, he tried to remember his battle with those two opponents and copy the style, his goal was to learn Ho Kenpo at first, using his technique Amaterasu he would heat up his body to help him use it, because of this using Ho kenpo was very easy for Renji to do when combined with that technique. After learning Ho kenpo he continued to learn Fu Kenpo using his monstrous strength to control air around him, after learning both of them Renji managed to combine them to use "Honoo Kenpo" , and then learning to combine it with his swordmanship as well, Renji felt more prepared then ever, he went again searching for Mihawk to face him in one last battle. Renji managed to find Mihawk again and challenged him once more, this time the battle was even more intense, Mihawk was amazed with how much improvment and power Renji attained in that four years period, the battle went on for 3 days on end, with both swordmen injured and tired. This is however when the marines interfered, knowing of Renji's power the marines feared that "hawk eyes Mihawk" one of the Shichibukai might get defeated, they stopped the battle between the two, both Renji and Mihawk were furious at the marines' actions but they were too tired and beat up to do anything, Renji left the scene and told Mihawk that he was still the best swordman as Renji was forced to learn martial arts and use his devil fruit to catch up to him. Joining the Underworld Government After his last battle with Mihawk Renji became very famous all around the world as a swordman who can hold his own against the world's best swordman, because of this Marshall D. Nicolas a former marine who was planning to form an organization that opposes the World Government was interested and followed Renji to ask him to join his organization, Renji wasn't convinced but driven by his anger against the Government for interfering in his battle against Mihawk, and his hatred for the government's methods such as slavery and racisme against fishmen, Renji accepted the offer but gave Nicolas one condition, that he would have to test him battle at first as he didn't want work for a weakling, after a short exchange of attacks between the two Renji acknowledged Nicolas's strength and became the first member to be recruited by Nicolas in the Underworld Goverment. After working for six years with Nicolas in their organization he became Nicolas' liuetenant and the second in command in the whole organization, he also became freinds with a fellow Underworld Government captin and swordman called Ukitake and he eventually became Renji's first student. At this point Renji is more concentrated on his work in the organization and the freindships and comarades he made ever since working in it then he is with his childhood dream of becoming the world's best swordman. he has never met Mihawk again after their last battle. Category:Charmanking2198 Category:Character Subpages